


Would Be Lying

by JOBAISREAL



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Lu Han, Bottom Lu Han, Bottom Park Jimin, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay Jungkook, Lu Han Tao and Kris are not in EXO, M/M, Non AU, Oral Sex, Sehun isnt sure what he is but he likes Lu Han lmao, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, but theyre all friends still, but theyre trying, gay jimin, jikook - Freeform, jimin centric, jimin is jealous, jimin is whipped, jin and xiumin are worried mothers, kookmin, maknae vs maknae, possessive Jimin, pov switches in chapters/parts of chapters, sehun is kind of a dick, so is jungkook, this takes place in the future after their wings tour, xiumin/jin is brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOBAISREAL/pseuds/JOBAISREAL
Summary: Jeon Jungkook has always been full of surprises, since before their debut, and Jimin fell in love with every one of those surprises. But, Jimin would be lying if he said that he didn't feel threatened by the motherfucker that kept stealing those blissful moments from him.





	1. hyung buy us beef

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so pls be nice to me 0__0 lol
> 
> mostly jimin pov, with some seokjin and yoongi pov

Jeon Jungkook has always been full of surprises, since before their debut, and everyone of those surprises struck Park Jimin right in his heart, like Cupid had ripped the skin off his chest and plunged a hundred arrows straight into the beating organ, spilling blood everywhere until he had no more left. Jimin treasured everything he learned about Jungkook like it was the most valuable treasure on God's great Earth, and if he were to lose it, he would have nothing. He would be poor without the wealth that was Jungkook. To Jimin, Jungkooks’ very existence was like gold… or diamonds. Is there anything rarer than diamonds? Platinum? Yeah, he thinks it’s platinum. Let’s go with that.

 

To Jimin, Jungkook was a vast unknown world that was still somehow so familiar. He could reach out and touch it, but he didn’t know everything about it, he didn’t know what made it tick, or what it’s thoughts were, or what it’s secrets were.

 

Which is why Jimin cherished every moment Jungkook surprised him with something new, something he didn’t think the maknae could do. And Jimin only begged the universe to give him more of that. He would get down on his hands and knees and plead to the heavens to know everything there is to know about Jeon Jungkook.

 

And luckily for him, Jungkook was willing to share. Jimin could recall every surprise Jungkook has gifted him with since day one. He stores them in his mind alongside only the most important of information, because Jungkook is that important to him.

 

The first surprise was the very first day they met, before their debut. Jimin could remember it so clearly; he was in the meeting room a BigHit, with Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok. The room's walls were painted gray and Bang PD-nim had all of his posters and shit hung up on every blank surface available. The air was cold and Jimin had on not only a hoodie, but a jacket too. His skin was dry and cracking despite being wrapped in warmth. Seokjin and Namjoon were chattering about God knows what, Jimin wasn't paying attention, because Hoseok was occupying his attention with dancing videos on YouTube.

 

"Jiminie, let's learn this one! Look at his flip!"

 

"Hyung, that looks hard." he half joked.

 

Hoseok just gave his usual cackle at the younger, rubbing his head roughly, causing Jimin to laugh back. He didn't even hear the door open, or hear Bang PD-nim say their newest and last addition to the family was here, or hear the light nervous footsteps of said addition enter. But what he did hear, was Hobi's aggressive exciting yell at the newcomer, as he pretty much screamed directly in his ear and dropped his phone on Jimin's lap, leaping from his chair to join Namjoon and Seokjin.

 

Jimin wasn't sure why he didn't stand and turn around immediately when the boy walked in, but he is thankful to this day he didn't, because he is sure if he did, he would've had to have sit back down in the chair almost immediately after seeing the boys face. He actually did turn to look at Jungkook when he heard his quiet voice say hello, Namjoon replying "Jungkook-ah! You actually came back! I'm surprised!"

 

Namjoon's words of excitement sounded like mumbles, along with Hoseok's excited laughter, because dear Lord who the fuck did this "Jungkook-ah" think he fucking was coming into the studio looking so fucking angelic and unlike anything Jimin has ever seen before. How dare he have that goddamn face, his gross round large eyes and his horrendous scrunched large nose. His fucking disgusting smile where you could see both his top and bottom rows of bunny teeth. How dare his hair, dark and short, fall perfectly over his forehead and ears, looking shiny and soft. How DARE he make Jimin's face feel hot and his legs feel weak; how DARE he make the back of Jimin's neck sweat fucking buckets. This fucking punk. Jimin wanted to get out of that office, it was getting extremely hot in there, even though a second ago he felt freezing.

 

Jimin would be lying if he said he didn't get a crush on Jungkook right then and there.

 

Jungkook's bunny smile radiated the room as he spoke, "Ah, yeah hyung. To be honest, it was cuz of you. I hadn't heard your rap at my audition, I would've picked somewhere else."

Namjoon put his arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair, smiling his usual crooked smile.

 

"Ah, this kid, kissing up to his hyung already." Hoseok and Seokjin smiled back at Jungkook along with their leader.

 

Jimin has gotten up from his seat by now, but hasn't actually made any effort to move towards the group, half because he was still hot and felt like if he moved an inch at all, he'd melt all over the floor, and half because he was scared to open his mouth in front of Jungkook, even though this beautiful punk was his new dongsaeng. Good thing Namjoon was basically reading his mind.

 

"Ah, Jungkook-ah! You haven't met Jiminie yet! He's our lead dancer, same age as Taetae!"

Jungkook walked up to Jimin, bowed, and held out his hand, giving the older a small smile, his nose scrunching in that disgusting way it did before. Jimin felt the world cave in on him.

 

"Hello Jimin-ssi, nice to meet you. I'm Jungkook, I, uh, auditioned earlier this month and I guess I never saw you around, but I'm excited to work with you!"

 

Huh...Jungkook was shorter than him. Only by a little, but still shorter. That made Jimin feel a little more secure, as he was already the shortest in the group before Jungkook showed up. He sighed and bowed back, and shook the younger's hand. God he hoped he didn't notice how drenched with sweat it was.

 

"That's 'hyung' to you."

 

Jungkook smiled.

 

 

The second surprise was Jungkook's voice. Namjoon was right when he said Jimin wasn't there for Jungkook's audition. He did join BigHit before Jungkook, Taehyung, and Seokjin, but he was actually there for Tae's and Jin's auditions. He remembered them both clearly. He already knew Taehyung before their audition from high school, so he's heard his voice many times. It was deep, it sent vibrations into Jimin, like he was listening to Taehyung's heart apart from his voice. Hearing Seokjin's voice was like sitting out on the beach, the salty wind blowing gently on your skin. Seokjin had a soft and feathery voice, and Jimin really liked it, despite Jin's insistent protesting that it was bad.

 

He first heard Jungkook's voice when he accidentally caught him singing to himself in their producer's computer room. Jungkook was getting ready to do his very first vlog for their YouTube channel, and he was setting up the lights and the camera, stretching his long arms to reach the lamp's switch next to the desk. Jimin had heard the singing from behind the door, and didn't recognize it as Taehyung's or Seokjin's. It certainly wasn't Yoongi's or Hoseok's. They don't sing. Jimin slowly opened the door to see the maknae facing the computer, clicking around online.

 

_"I see through you, I see through you, I see through yooou..."_

 

Jimin wasn't sure why he almost fell over onto the floor when he heard Jungkook sing.

 

Though, he would be lying if he said he didn't think Jungkook's voice was the voice of an angel and it hit his eardrum at 1,000 miles an hour, making it's way into his brain, wrapping around it and crushing it with an Earth shattering force. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. Jungkook was chosen by BigHit, for a kpop boy band, he obviously had to be good at singing. Maybe it was because such a powerful voice was linked with such a cute face. Jimin didn't really know, but what he did know was he will never forget how humiliated he was when he was listening so intently, he forgot how to stand, and fell straight into the door to the computer room, and crashed right onto the floor in front of the object of his affection. He'll also never forget the sweet bunny smile looming over him from above, holding out a hand to him while laughing.

 

"Hyung, were you spying on me?"

 

God he had an ugly laugh. But it suited him.

 

 

The third surprise was his dancing. Jimin was convinced this kid was not only good looking, but good at pretty much everything he tried.  

 

The six of them agreed to call Jungkook their "Golden Maknae" after they found him drawing on a piece of paper in their dance studio on the floor. Jimin thought he looked so cute. He was cross legged and staring intently at the paper, carefully moving the pen across the paper, creating perfectly straight and curved lines. He was biting his lip with his bunny teeth, his nose once again scrunched. He was drawing hangul characters, random words that came to his mind. "Dance", "Music", "Duck meat". Taehyung was the first to suggest the nickname Golden Maknae. He ended up ripping one of the drawings from Jungkook's hands and running off to show his Hyungs, Jungkook chasing after him.

 

Holy shit he ran fast.

 

They all loved the drawings though. They all admitted it was better than they could all do.

Eventually the drawings were forgotten on the floor and it was Jungkook's turn to practice his dancing.

 

Jimin was no critic. Sure he was good at dancing, sure he graduated Busan High School of the Arts at the top of his dancing class, sure his teacher told him and only him he should try out for talent auditions, but Jimin was no critic. He only ever focused on his own dancing, improving himself and his abilities. He already knew Hoseok was the best dancer in the group, having come from an underground group of dancers. Hoseok had more experience than him, but they still made Jimin lead dancer of Bangtan. He was still confused about that to this day, much like many other things.

 

But, he decided in a heartbeat that watching Jungkook dance was now his religion. The way the maknae was moving his limbs, his body, to the beat of the song captivated him in pure and sinful ways. He felt like watching Jungkook dance was both a privilege and a sin. Jungkook matched every note of the song with a perfect move to accompany it. He had a focused look on his face, his mouth slightly open to wear you could see his teeth, but only a little. His eyelids were slightly hooded and his hair clung to his forehead from the sweat.

Jimin would be lying if he said he didn't have the biggest hard on he ever had in his life at that exact moment. Good thing he was wearing sweatpants.

 

When the song finished, Hoseok immediately got up and almost tackled Jungkook to the ground. He was screaming and laughing like a hyena, holding a poor smiling Jungkook in his vice grip.

 

"This kid really is a Golden boy, what the hell!! Is there anything you can't do??"

 

Jungkook just laughed and hugged Hoseok back.

 

"Hobi hyung is embarrassing me." Jungkook's cheeks were dusted pink and Jimin thought he might die.

 

Jimin didn't even notice the younger walk up to him after escaping his hyung's clutches or that he knelt down infront of him and smiled. "Was I good, Jimin hyung?"

 

At that moment, two different images flashed through Jimin's mind. The first one, being a repeat of his dancing from two minutes ago, every movement running through his mind like a perfect snapshot.

 

The second image was one of Jungkook on top of Jimin, licking his lips and panting roughly, sweat running down his forehead, uttering those same words he did just now.

Jimin never ran so fast for the bathroom in his life.

 

 

Jimin could reminisce in the surprises Jungkook gave him for hours. How he surprised him with their debut, and how well he matched up his moves with the other members. How he surprised him with his beautiful personality that he came to know better as their relationship grew. How he surprised him when they all first moved in together, and saw how many plain white t-shirts Jungkook owned, but how oh-so good he looked in all of them. How he surprised him with becoming more and more handsome every day that passed by. How he surprised him by slowly growing taller than him, much to his dismay. How he surprised him with being a muscle pig and developed muscles that Jimin thought could probably crush him. How he surprised him when they were working on American Hustle Life, with his English that easily was better than his own, and how much he learned from the whole experience. How he surprised him in their v-lives episodes, when he did stupid and funny things that brought a smile to Jimin's cheeks every time. How he surprised him when they were writing their wings solos, and how Jungkook ended up making all his hyungs cry when he talked about what his solo meant to him. How he surprised him at MAMA, when he performed like a god and when they won artist of the year, and saw him get close to him and tears run down his cheeks. How he surprised him at the Billboards, when he realized just how much Jungkook had grown, how much he accomplished, how he became a man.

 

Jimin would be lying if he said those surprises didn't make him fall madly in love with Jeon Jungkook.

 

  

* * *

 

 

Practice fucking blew ass, and all Jimin felt was pain. Pain in his muscles, pain in his throat, pain in his head. It was surging through him, amplifying every time he stepped another step in their dance routine. All his bones ached down to the marrow, and he swore to God he was going to die, be it a stroke, a seizure, or something. His body was hot and heavy and he really had a hard time focusing; once because of the complex choreography, and two because he couldn’t stop staring at Jungkook, who was also struggling with the technique. The one having the most difficulty was surprisingly Hoseok. Sure, the dance was relatively new, and they’ve only been practicing it for a week or so now, but usually the boys pick up fast on this kind of stuff. But, for some reason it wasn’t working out this time. Fortunately, they had just finished, and Jimin was already wiping his damp face with a dry towel, feeling disgusting when the sweat soaked into the towel, practically drenching it.

 

They had just finished their Wings tour, and they flew back to Seoul two days ago, their bodies and minds aching and tired, but of course PD-nim, being the ruthless, heartless bastard he is (of course he wasn't), made them get right back to practicing. They had a lot to do, Yoongi was already working on completing the fifth song for their next comeback, because Yoongi had to be diligent when it came to music, and there would be no breaks until everything was perfect. This new dance routine was complicated and overbearing, probably one of the hardest they've ever done, next to DOPE and Blood, Sweat and Tears.There was this weird part where Hobi had to do a sort of sideways flip, like in Boy Meets Evil, and Jimin and Taehyung had to do twirls and spins 3 separate times. And they also had to move as a whole group, similar to how they did in I Need U, it was fucking intricate as hell and everyone hated it.

 

Taehyung collapsed by Jimin's side, panting just as hard as he was. This new choreography was fucking brutal and it honestly made jumping out of a three story building sound appealing. Jimin examined his best friend’s state; he was sweating just as bad as he was, and he had faded dark circles under his eyes. Taehyung was the one who usually got the least amount of sleep among the 7 of them, and this new dance shit wasn’t helping. Taehyung put his sweaty arm around Jimin and took a swig of water from his bottle that he put on the ground before they started. He chugged the whole thing down and took it away from his lips and looked over to Yoongi, who was sitting against the white wall, phone in his hand, scrolling through what he assumed was their Twitter feed. His veins in his arm were popping and his hair stuck to his forehead, sweat like glue. He wasn’t panting, but he looked worn out big time.

 

"Hyuuuuuung!~" Taehyung moaned out like a child, which caused Jimin to giggle.

 

"What?" he spat out, clearly annoyed from all the work he just done.

 

"Hyung, buy us beef. I'm hungry and it's you're fault we are here practicing our asses off!"

 

Taehyung pointed at Yoongi, causing the elder to look at him through his eyelashes. He sighed and pinched the thin bridge of his nose.

 

"How...is it my fault?"

 

Jungkook walked over to Jimin and Taehyung and sat down between them. Jimin swore, it didn't matter how long he's known Jungkook, or the fact that he sees him everyday, he still gets butterflies in his stomach, his whole body, when Jungkook gets close to him. When he can feel the younger's warmth radiating off of him. Jimin eyes a bead of sweat dripping from Jungkook's tan skin on his neck. His eyes travel down to his arms, which were flexing still from the vigorous death dance they were tortured with doing. His veins were popping and his hands clenched around his water bottle tightly, his knuckles turning white. He clearly hasn't relaxed yet, adrenaline still rushing from their workout. Jimin averted his gaze before his eyes could go any lower.

 

"Because, Yoongi hyung, you are so worried about our music that you're making Bang PD-nim worried and he's making us die!" Taehyung turned to the maknae. "Aren't I right, Kook-ah!?"

 

Jungkook just laughed, and Jimin stiffened. "Yeah I agree, Yoongi hyung should buy us beef. I need to gain back the weight I just lost from this dance."

 

Yoongi rubbed his temples and checked the time on his phone. 8:30 PM. Eh, it wasn't that late. But he would give anything to have a nice, inviting warm bed to lay in right now. But, if that was the case, he’d be hearing Taehyung complain about “that one time hyung didn’t buy us beef” for fucking weeks.

 

"Fine, if it gets you to stop complaining." Yoongi got up and began to pack up his things. Seokjin then appeared from behind Taehyung, towel around his neck. He was panting just as hard as everyone else, ridiculously broad shoulders falling up and down with every breath.

 

"Ooooh, we are getting beef!?" Jin's enthusiasm radiated off the walls. His voice was breathy and tired. "Yoon, can we please go to that new place that opened near the center of the city? I heard they're to die for!" Jimin giggled at Jin’s choice of words.

 

Yoongi sighed, "Hyung, I'd rather just order som-"

 

"It's settled, we are going there! Thanks Yoongi!" Seokjin picked up his bag and Yoongi swore his smile was going to rip his face in half.

 

Yoongi just groaned and decided it was pointless to argue. He just hoped this new place wasn't expensive as hell, but knowing Seokin's taste, it will be. Out of nowhere, Hoseok appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Aaaah, hyung is the best."

 

Yoongi's cheeks flared and he grumbled, "Cut that shit out and grab your crap." Hoseok just pinched the olders ears and complied. Normally, Yoongi wouldn't be so cold, but honestly he agreed with everyone on the fact that this dance was hell and beef sounded really fucking good right now after Seokjin’s begging, and he'd probably feel better once he had a full belly.

 

Namjoon was the last to get ready since he was the one forced to call their manager and request to use the van so they could go eat. The man on the phone was insistent on making sure they practiced for at least three hours at the studio, which Namjoon assured they did, in fact they were there for _four_ hours. He eventually gave the OK from the manager to take the van and hung up, sounding exhausted and drained as well from the tour. Namjoon turned and gave a thumbs up, and everyone caught Seokjin's contagious smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The boys piled in the van and Jin ended up driving. Big mistake, because they arrived there at about 10 because Jin ended up getting lost, to which Hoseok started freaking the fuck out because Jin didn't know where they were and ended up taking random roads until he found a familiar one, only to turn onto one he didn’t recognize. Jimin and Taehyung took a short power nap, leaning on eachother for support. Jungkook was taking a bunch of selcas every time they passed under a street lamp and whenever he took a good one he would lean over to Namjoon and whisper, "Give me the twitter password back." to which Namjoon would give a firm "No."

 

Eventually, after agreeing Seokjin was stupid and incapable of finding the place, they opted for putting the place's address into the GPS, they found it in the center of Seoul’s bustling Apgujeong district. The place wasn't that busy, to the group's surprise, but probably because it was late and also because Yoongi called them on their way there and let them know they were coming. Usually the boys would call in advance when going out to eat, so the restaurant could sneak them in through the back if they had too.

 

The boys decided taking the front entrance wouldn’t be risky, but they put on sunglasses and masks just to be sure. On their way in, Seokjin looked to his left and saw another large black van parked a few spaces away from their own. It was a little bigger than their own, and he cocked his head, usually only other celebrities had vans like that, he wondered who could be here? Maybe it was nothing.

 

The air was a little chilly outside, but inside the air was warm and smelled of cooked meat and veggies. Seokjin slid his mask off his face and breathed in, taking in the scent. So many new smells invaded his senses, and he swore he was in heaven. Food heaven. He could pick out the beef smell from the vegetable smell, and the smell of cooking rice. He rubbed his hands together. Nothing made him more happy then food.

 

The hostess lead them back to their own little room and they all piled inside and chose their places to sit. Jungkook sat between Namjoon and Yoongi on the left side of the table. Hoseok sat at the head of the table, and Jimin sat next to Taehyung who sat next to Seokjin on the other side. They all stripped themselves of their coats, glasses and masks and made themselves comfortable. The room was so nice. The walls were painted red and the floor was a dark cherry wood, along with the table and they sat down on nice fluffy red and gold embroidered pillows.

 

“What are you going to get, Jungkook-ah?” Taehyung asked from the other side of the table.

 

“Ah, I don’t know. Galbijjim? Yeah probably that.”

“What about you, Jiminie?” He turned to Jimin, who was looking at the menu still. Everything looked great, but he was watching his weight, so he opted for a veggie dish.

 

“Japchae.”

 

Taehyung scoffed, “You and your veggies…” Jimin smiled.

 

Seokjin announced he had to go to the bathroom and dismissed himself. Hoseok took the opportunity to steal a sip of his water, as he drank all his before he even decided what he wanted to eat.

 

Seokjin found the men’s bathroom and noticed instantly how elegant it was too. It had the same red wood floor as their own room, the walls were painted an orange color, and the sinks were a dark blue marble. Seokjin knew this place was gonna cost Yoongi a lot, and he thought about offering to pay for it instead. He decided he’ll bring it up when they were done eating.

 

When he finished up, he walked to the sink to wash his hands. He must’ve not noticed that he wasn’t the only one in the bathroom, because he jumped slightly when he heard a stall open behind him. He hoped whoever it was didn’t see him flinch just then. The stranger walked up to the sink next to him and washed his hands alongside Jin. Jin didn’t even bother to look over, since he was finished washing up, but as soon as he reached for paper towel, he heard the man speak up.

 

“Seokjin-ssi?”

 

Jin turned and his gaze met the man’s. He was greeted with fiery auburn hair, large slanted, fox-like eyes, thick eyebrows, and round cheeks.

 

“Minseok-sunbae?”

 

Xiumin flashed a boxy smile and let out a laugh, offering the younger a hug, which Seokjin took, still not sure if it was really Minseok, as it was rare to see other idols out in public. He now knew who the van outside belonged to.

 

“Ah, surprised to see you here! Actually, no I’m not, cuz it’s you.” Minseok chuckled. Seokjin smiled back, finally warmed up to the situation. It’s been awhile since the two groups have seen each other. Was it, MAMA of last year? Jin couldn’t recall. The two groups really only ever saw each other at awards shows.

 

“Ha, yeah. I heard this place was great, so we came here after practice.”

 

“Oh, you brought the whole gang? That’s awesome!” Xiumin scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah, we are all pretty exhausted from these past few months. Need some good food in our stomachs.”

 

Xiumin nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh, “I feel you. We are all pretty exhausted too. But, hey, that’s the life.” He shrugged.

 

Seokjin chuckled and nodded. He hadn’t noticed he had been rubbing his hands with a paper towel this whole time so now his hands felt dry and gross. He scoffed and tossed the paper in the trash, and turned to Minseok, about to part ways with him, until he felt the older slip his arm around his shoulder.

 

“Hey, why don’t you and your boys come eat with us? They put us in a large room, there’s plenty of space. We’ll buy.”

 

Seokjin, startled at the offer, put his hand up, “Ah, Minseok-sunbae, I can’t ac-”

 

“Ah please, “hyung” is fine!” Minseok smiled.

 

“Heh, Minseok hyung, really I wouldn’t be able to accept that.”

 

Minseok yanked the younger towards the door and patted his head. “Yeah, well I won’t accept that answer. Consider it a gift from your sunbaes’ for your Billboard award. We’ve been meaning to congratulate you on that, but you guys are always so damn busy! Now show me where your room is”

 

Seokjin could only laugh alongside the older man. “I guess he have no choice. Follow me.”

 

 

The two men found Seokjin’s door and Xiumin slammed it open will full force, which caused Hoseok to scream bloody murder and fall backwards into Namjoon, who was sitting closest to him. The six boys whipped their heads to the culprit, and were greeted with the same fox eyes and round cheeks Seokjin was. Yoongi was the first to recognize the perpetrators face, followed by the rest of the group after Hoseok calmed the fuck down. Seokjin appeared behind Minseok and waved.

 

Xiumin flashed a grin, “Hello, Bangtan!”

 

Namjoon scanned the newcomers face and recognized him instantly, but Yoongi was the first to speak up. “Hyung, where did you find a sunbae?”

 

Jin laughed, putting his hands on Xiumin’s shoulders, “Bathroom. Also, you don’t have to buy anymore, Hyung says he’ll pay, as long as we sit with him and the others.” Yoongi raised his eyebrows. It was weird hearing Jin call someone “hyung”, but he’ll get over it probably.

Minseok made sure the hostess knew about their new seating arrangement before leading the boys to his group’s room. She had grumbled to herself a little, as she would have to still clean the younger men’s room despite them not getting food yet, but she ultimately approved.

 

 

Xiumin was right when he said they placed him and his group in a larger room. There were two tables instead of one, and the room was wider and longer. The boys inside were only sitting at one table, however. Xiumin opened the door slowly and Hoseok wondered to himself why he couldn’t do that to their own door. He was still trembling. Minseok poked his head in, and Baekhyun was the first to look up.

 

“Hyung, what took you so long, we ordered without you!”

 

“Ah, I brought friends!”

 

Taehyung had heard Baekhyun’s voice behind Minseok and began chanting “Baekhyun-sunbae! Baekhyun-sunbae!” trying to push past Minseok to get inside. Seokjin held his arm telling him to stop being “rude” and to wait his turn, but it only made the younger squirm when he heard Baekhyun respond back, “Taehyung-ssi?!”

 

Minseok moved out of the way and held open the door, and Taehyung was the first inside, rushing to squeeze himself between Baekhyun and whoever was next to him. He wrapped his elder in a tight hug, who the other gladly returned.

 

“Hyuuung, I missed you!” Taehyung fake cried, and Baekhyun cried back that he missed him to.

 

The rest of Bangtan piled inside the room, bowing in front of their sunbaes’, greeting them. Suho stood up and walked to Namjoon and shook his hand.

 

“Of course Minseok is the one to find you guys! How are you all?”

 

Namjoon smiled back, “Great Suho-sunbae, thank you.” He bowed again. “We were told to join you. I hope you all don’t mind.”

 

Suho waved his hand. “Of course not! We just ordered, please come sit.”

 

Jungkook and Yoongi grabbed the second table from the other half of the room and pushed it to meet the end of the table everyone was sitting at. They found places to sit amongst their sunbaes’. Jungkook sat next to Sehun, who greeted him with a high five and shoulder bump. Jungkook would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised out how much taller EXO’s maknae was compared to himself. He knew he was older, but he couldn’t help but feel a little challenged and intimidated at the older’s height. Jimin plopped himself between Suho (who was slightly perturbed Taehyung didn’t sit by him originally) and Lay, who both greeted the younger and gave him hugs.

 

Namjoon took his place on the other side of Suho, Yoongi sat between D.O and Chen, Hoseok sat at the end of the table with Chanyeol and Kai, and Seokjin took his place with Minseok at the other end of the table.

 

The waitress came back to take the newcomer’s orders and told them their food would all arrive together. The whole group thanked her as she left, and they all began chattering amongst themselves. Jimin was talking to Lay about their Billboard trip when he glanced over to Jungkook and Sehun after hearing his maknae laugh. The two were absorbed in some video Jungkook was showing him, and Sehun was laughing with him, his arm around his shoulder. Jimin eyed Sehun. EXO’s maknae was much taller than theirs, and he had a more feminine face, and angrier eyes. His hair was black and short, covered by a blue snapback. Jimin would admit Sehun was very attractive, but Jungkook’s face was rounder than Sehun’s, and his eyes, of course, bigger; comparing him next to his own maknae made it easy for him to say he still found Jungkook undeniably beautiful, more than anyone.

 

Jimin would be lying if he said he didn’t feel slightly jealous at someone stealing Jungkook’s attention, but he just told himself he was being irrational and possessive. After all, this was their first time meeting for real.

 

Suho suddenly coughed loudly, signaling everyone to quiet down. “Ah, I should probably say that we are all so proud of you guys for receiving your Billboard award. We weren’t surprised when we heard you won. You guys deserved it.”

 

Namjoon scratched the back of his neck and laughed, “Suho hyung, don’t say that. We honestly thought we wouldn’t get it. You should’ve seen Jiminie, he was nervous the whole time.”

 

All eyes landed on Jimin and he felt his face go warm, especially when he saw Jungkook smile at the comment. God damnit. He just laughed nervously with everyone else.

 

“He made quite the faces in the photos that were taken of us.” Namjoon teased some more.

 

“Hyung, stop!” Jimin smiled, despite his humiliation in front of his sunbaes’. Namjoon wasn’t wrong, he had been extremely nervous before and during their trip to America. The night before they left he ended up throwing up from nervousness, and Taehyung spent the night in his room rubbing his back, telling him it would be alright. When they arrived to their hotel, he threw up a second time, but didn’t tell anyone. It usually wasn’t like Jimin to get _that_ nervous. He ultimately blamed the fact it was Billboard for his intense nerves.

 

The two groups mingled more (“mingled” meaning Seokjin spending a good twenty fucking minutes telling random dad jokes he remembered that reminded him of all the EXO members). Jungkook and Sehun had an arm wrestling match, which was just them pushing into each other’s strength with their own until both their faces were red and their knuckles white. Chen laughed the whole time, chanting “It’s a tie, it’s a tie!” Hoseok ended up laughing while taking a swig of water, so it flew everywhere and came out of his nose, all because Seokjin slipped out another dad joke after Jungkook and Sehun’s match, that was actually funny. Kai fell backwards laughing at Hoseok and Hoseok could only hide his face in shame.

 

Their food finally arrived, plates upon plates of meat and rice being set on their table. Jimin swore Jin’s eyes melted out of his sockets at the sight of the food. He just smiled to himself

 

Once everyone had a plate of food, chatter died down and everyone was absorbed in their meal. Hoseok daringly had stolen beef off of Chanyeol’s plate when he was finished scarfing his down at the speed of light. Seokjin was making dramatic “mmm” noises every time he took a particularly delicious bite of beef, and every time he did it made Xiumin laugh and hit him on the shoulder. Taehyung and Baekhyun were feeding each other fried veggies and imitating Jin’s moaning, which only made him laugh, which made everyone else laugh. Jungkook was eating slowly, savouring every bite he took. Sehun ended up finishing before everyone, eating what seemed like a good fucking pound of meat, and Jungkook just widened his eyes at him in surprise.

 

It took a half hour for the boys to all finish, and Chen leaned back and rubbed his belly, rolling his eyes. “Aaaaugh that was so good. Thanks for buying, hyung.”

 

Minseok smiled and wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

 

Seokjin turned to him, “Hyung, really you don’t have to buy for us. We can pay for our own.” He felt Yoongi’s stone cold stare on him without even turning to look at him.

 

“Jin-ah, I told you, this is a gift, please.”

 

“I know but-” He was interrupted by the sound of a low tone coming from underneath the table and the sound of Hoseok’s knee hitting the underside of the table. God he was jumpy today.

 

Baekhyun gave a sheepish smile, giving away it was him, “Ah, sorry everyone, my phone’s going off.” He slid his hand under the table to his pocket and took out his phone, about to deny the call until he saw the caller ID.

 

“Oh!!! It’s Lu hyung!!! Lu hyung’s calling!!!” He started bouncing on his seat.

 

Taehyung leaned over and looked at Baekhyun’s phone screen. The caller had no picture, but the name was set to “Luhanie” with three yellow hearts after it. Taehyung just laughed and asked Baekhyun if he was five. Baekhyun slapped his side playfully.

 

Sehun whipped his head to the other boy, “Luhan is calling? Answer it, hyung.”

 

Jimin recognized the name “Luhan”. He didn’t know much about him, since he left EXO before the two groups became close. All he really knew was his name and the fact he was performing in China mainly. Shit, he didn’t even remember what he looked like. He remembered hearing about him coming to the MAMA awards last year, but he didn’t get a chance to see him. He felt sort of bad, but after seeing the confused look Jungkook had on his face, he figured the younger didn’t know much about him either, which made him feel a bit better.

 

Xiumin made an “ah” sound and put up his hand. “Sehun-ah, we are with guests. It wouldn’t be-”

 

Namjoon cut him off, “Go ahead, it’s fine! It’s been awhile since we’ve heard from him anyway!”

 

Xiumin looked at Namjoon for a second, then nodded at Baekhyun, giving him the OK to answer. Baekhyun accepted the call and put him on speaker.

 

“Luhan hyung! Hi!”

 

A soft laugh was heard over the line, and the voice spoke, “Baekhyun-ah! How are my boys doing? I tried to call Suho, but he must have his phone off.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and rested his head in his hand, “We’re good, hyung! Suho’s phone died on the way here, so that’s why. We’re out to eat at a new place! They’re really good! Oh, and BTS is with us!”

 

Luhan hummed, “That’s exciting. Can they hear me?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Namjoon leaned in towards the phone, “Hello Luhan-sunbae. It’s been a while.”

 

Sehun cocked his head at Namjoon and spoke up, “Namjoon-ah, how do you know Luhan hyung?”

 

Namjoon looked up at the older from the other side of the table, “Ah, we spoke a little bit at the MAMA’s last year. It was brief though.”

 

Sehun nodded and now Jimin was even more confused. When did Namjoon talk to Luhan? He could’ve sworn the leader stuck to the rest of his group the whole time, but maybe he just had a bad memory. He was brought back to reality after hearing Luhan respond to his leader.

 

“Yes it has! I heard about your Billboard, congratulations! You all looked so good in the photos!”

 

Namjoon chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Thank you, hyung. We were all very nervous.”

 

Luhan just laughed and congratulated him again. Suho eventually sighed and spoke up, leaning towards the phone, “So, hyung, did you need something?”

 

“What, I can’t call my friends in my free time?” He joked playfully, voice becoming choppy over the sudden bad signal.

 

Suho just huffed out a breath and smiled, “Yes you can, but it’s late. You usually call in the mornings.”

 

“I know, but I have a surprise for you guys. I just found out so I thought I’d call now… Turns out I have some vacation time next week, so I’m flying out to Seoul to visit.”

 

Baekhyun practically yelled out of happiness and clutched the phone tighter, knuckles turning white. “Hyung’s coming to visit!? I’m so excited! It’s been forever, holy shit.”

 

Jimin drowned out the excited chatter coming from the other band. He had been eyeing Jungkook this whole time, who seemed to be focused intently on the phone in Baekhyun’s hands, almost like he was hypnotized by it. His eyelids were hooded and his cheeks were light pink. Why did Jimin feel paranoid at that moment, staring at that face? He looked over to Sehun, who had a somewhat similar look on his own face. His lips were pierced together and he was fidgeting with his hands on the table.

 

He heard Taehyung’s voice say, “Are we gonna be able to meet Luhan-sunbae too?” in an almost whiny way. Luhan let out a loud but soft laugh, and Jimin wished he remembered what he looked like.

 

“Is that V I just heard?”

 

Taehyung’s eyes lit up, “Yes!”

 

“Ah, of course you can meet me too! I’ll come visit you.” Taehyung’s boxy smile lit up the room.

 

“When are you coming, Lu-ah?” Minseok asked.

 

“I’m leaving Sunday, landing at Incheon around 5 PM.”

 

“Should we come get you? You can stay with us.” Minseok offered.

 

“I already booked a hotel room, Min-ah. No need.” Minseok just scoffed and grabbed for the phone, an annoyed grumble slipping out from Baekhyun.

 

“Luhan-ah, you’re staying with us. Call them after we hang up and cancel.”

 

Luhan let out a defeated sigh. It would be useless to argue with Minseok, he was always so insistent.

 

“Okay, I will.”

 

“Good!” Minseok said proudly and handed the phone back to Baekhyun, who yanked it out of his hands and held it up to his mouth.

 

“Hyung I’m so excited! Please travel safely!”

 

“You know I will, Baekhyun-ah. Anyways, I’ll let you all go, I’m sure you’re dying to get home. Oh, and Taehyung, let me know when a good time is okay to hang out.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes sparkled. “Of course, Luhan-sunbae!”

 

Luhan said goodbye to everyone and hung up, and Baekhyun slipped his phone back in his pocket. He stretched his arms and let out an excited chirp.

 

“Hyung is really coming back to visit. It’s been forever it feels like!”

 

“Can he stay in my room?” Kai asked no one in particular.

 

“No, he will stay in the spare room.” Suho replied. Kai frowned and put his hands up to his eyes, pretending to cry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No one noticed it was already 11:30 and that the place was getting ready to close for the night. The two groups exchanged hugs and phone numbers, Baekhyun giving Taehyung both his number and Luhan’s number. Jimin exchanged numbers with Lay, who he had talked to just about the whole time they ate, mainly about miniscule things. But Lay was easy to talk to. He could keep a conversation going about anything, and Jimin liked that. Jungkook got Sehun’s and Baekhyun’s numbers and Baekhyun practically begged him to come hangout with him and Taehyung, saying that he always thought Jungkook was so cool on stage, and that he wanted to teach him to dance better. Jungkook laughed and promised him they’d hang out sometime.

 

Xiumin kept his promise and paid for everyone’s meal, and Yoongi was the first one to thank him for saving his wallet, as he was right about this place not being cheap. The two groups parted ways and the boys piled back into their van, Yoongi opting to drive this time knowing Seokjin would probably get them lost again.

 

“Aaaah, that was so nice!” Taehyung stretched his arms and legs, pushing his feed into the back of Jungkook’s seat, which caused the younger to look back and give him an angry look, and Taehyung only pressed his feet in harder.

 

“It’s been so long since we last talked to them.” Namjoon sighed. “I’m surprised Luhan wants to hang out with you, Tae.”

 

Taehyung let out an exasperated gasp and crossed his arms. “Namjoon, I am very loveable. I thought you knew this!” He pouted.

 

Jimin leaned forward in his seat to talk to his leader. “Hyung, I didn’t know you knew Luhan?”

 

Namjoon turned to look at the black haired boy. “Well, I don’t really _know_ him, per se, but I talked to him before our performance at MAMA last year. He was talking to Zico backstage and I saw them both and decided to say ‘hi’. I never had talked to him before then though. To tell you the truth, I was kind of intimidated by him.”

 

Jimin hummed and leaned back in his seat and rested his head against Taehyung’s shoulder, who had his own head on Hoseok’s shoulder. He tried to get some sleep on the way there but Yoongi was hitting random potholes in the road, almost on purpose just to annoy the three boys in the back. Jimin knew this because everytime he heard Hoseok say “yah!” when they hit a hole in the road, he also heard Yoongi let out a childish snicker.

 

Jimin just smiled. He really was a child.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the boys got back to the dorm, Seokjin and Namjoon immediately retired to their respective rooms, and Hoseok opted to grab some three day old leftovers from the fridge and eat them cold.

 

“Hyung, you just ate, what the fuck?” Taehyung laughed.

 

“Fuck outta here, kid!” Hoseok shooed him away, clutching his leftovers to his chest and taking a rather large bite.

 

Jimin was going to take a shower, but he had been exhausted from all the interaction tonight. He ended up just going to his and Hoseok’s shared room and plopped himself on his bed. He took out his phone and scrolled through Twitter for who knows how long. It must’ve been a while though, because Taehyung had swung open his door and yelled for Jimin to come to his room.

 

“Taetae not now, I just wanna slee….. Are you wearing footie pajamas?”

 

Taehyung put a finger to his own lips, “Sssh…. C’mon, Jungkookie’s there.” Taehyung winked.

 

Jimin blushed and his stomach churned for a second, but calmed once he remembered Tae knew about his infatuation for the golden boy.

 

Taehyung was the first and only person to know about Jimin’s crush. Jimin had known Taehyung for longer than he’s been in Bangtan, so he knew he could trust the younger with just about anything. He remembered the day he told Taehyung about it. It was when they were shooting the DOPE music video. Jimin had been staring at the younger man from his spot on the couch for a little longer than he should’ve been. He was wearing the signature police officer uniform that hugged his thick, muscular form in so many right ways. This was a surprise to Jimin that he added to his collection of treasures. This was when he noticed that Jungkook was becoming a man. He was already taller than Jimin at the time, and even though Jimin said it was annoying, he found it incredibly sexy. Just the _fact_ Jungkook had grown taller than him was attractive to Jimin.

 

Jimin stared at Jungkook’s veiny, muscle wrecked arms and decided they were his second favorite thing about Jungkook’s body, his first being his thighs. Jungkook had gone from having stick-like legs, to thick bulging thighs that made themselves evident in just about any pants he wore, and the pants that were part of his police uniform were no exception.

 

Jimin’s favorite thing about the ensemble, however, was his hair and makeup. The makeup noonas’ applied thick eyeliner to his top and bottom eyelids, and dark eye shadow, that made his gaze ten times more intense than it already was. Jungkook’s hair was parted on his left side, and was dyed a dark dark purple, and Jimin decided it was his favorite color on the maknae.

 

Jimin’s eyes wandered up and down the other man at least 5 times before Taehyung plopped down onto him next to the sofa he was sitting on and ruffled his fire red parted hair.

 

“Like what you see, Jiminie?” Taehyung smirked.

 

“W-what are you talking about, Taetae?” Jimin sat up defensively. He didn’t have to look in the mirror to know his face matched the color of his hair by now. He knew he was fucked. Shit…

 

Taehyung leaned into Jimin and whispered in his ear, “If you’re gonna check out Jungkookie, try to be more discreet about it, silly!” Taehyung bounced out of his seat and left the room, and Jimin got up so fast he became dizzy and almost tripped over some shit on the floor. Jungkook’s arms around him was the only thing he felt.

 

“Jimin hyung, slow down. You okay?” Jimin met Jungkook’s eyes, and he swore he shit himself just then, realizing how close his face was to Jungkook’s. God damnit.

 

“Y-yeah, sorry, I’m just tired. Excuse me.” Jimin rushed out of the room and began searching for his snot nosed brat of a best friend. He eventually caught up with him when he stopped to take a drink from the water fountain in the hallway. Jimin stomped up to him, every step echoing off the walls, and grabbed the back of Taehyung’s gray suit, pulling him up.

 

“What was _that!?_ ”

 

The piece of shit smirked, fucking _smirked_ , at Jimin.

“Jimin-ah, chill, it’s ok if you like Jungkookie!”

 

Jimin let go of Taehyung’s outfit and clenched his small hands into fists, “I do NOT like Jungkook!”

 

Taehyung just widened his grin and crossed his arms. Great, he didn’t believe him.

 

“T-Taehyung, seriously…”

 

The grin got even wider. “Jimin, seriously…” He mocked. “It’s kind of obvious. This isn’t the first time you’ve let yourself stare at him out in the open.”

 

Jimin ran his hands through his hair and let out a shaky breath. He wasn’t going to convince him. He stared at the ground. Shit, if he was THIS obvious, who else knew? Hoseok? Yoongi? Worse, Namjoon or Seokjin? _Or Jungkook._

 

“Taehyung… no one can know…”

 

Taehyung suddenly wrapped the older in a tight hug.

 

“Jiminie, it’s ok, I won’t tell anyone. I wasn’t going to anyways. I’m not THAT cruel. I wish you would’ve told me though. It’s cute.”

 

Jimin tried to squirm out of Taehyung’s grip. “Yah! Don’t say that!” Taehyung tightened his arms and picked up Jimin, twirling him in a circle, making them both dizzy.

 

“Jimin, you’re so gay.”

 

  

Taehyung whirled through the door to his room. He was right, Jungkook was there, sitting on Taehyung’s bed, waiting for them. Jungkook was wearing a plain white shirt and black sleep pants, his hair tousled and messy, from what Jimin assumed was him and Taehyung wrestling on his bed, a frequent thing that happened between them when they were bored.

 

“Why did you call me in here, Taetae?” Jimin sat down next to Jungkook, resting his head on his shoulder. While Jimin was usually nervous around Jungkook, it never stopped him from being affectionate. After all, it was a good thing to him that the younger would just see it as plain ol’ skinship, so he could do it freely without worries.

 

Taehyung flung himself in his desk chair. “I want to look up pictures of Luhan-sunbae!”

 

Jungkook spoke before Jimin could, “What? Why?” Jimin guessed Jungkook was also dragged here against his will.

 

“Because! We haven’t seen him since before he left EXO, except for Namjoon hyung!”

 

“What’s the point though?” Jimin asked.

 

Taehyung huffed, “Can’t you guys just humor me?”

 

The two boys sighed and huddled around Taehyung’s computer monitor. He opened Google and typed in the sunbae’s name, and hit “images”, and Jimin would be lying if he said he was okay with the look of awe on Jungkook’s face, lips parted slightly, eyes wider than dinner plates, and red cheeks, when Taehyung started clicking on every picture he saw.


	2. nomophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are mistakes

Jungkook was convinced he has never, _ever_ , seen a more beautiful man, no, person, in his short 19 years of existence.

 

Jungkook would be lying if he said he wasn’t captivated by Luhan’s voice over the phone at dinner. The soft laugh was the first thing that came from Luhan’s end, but it caused Jungkook to whip his head in the direction of Baekhyun, who was holding the phone this angelic voice was coming from. The voice was airy, light, but still masculine and rich, and it made Jungkook tense up almost instantly. The more he spoke, the more Jungkook’s thoughts whirled. It was suddenly bothering him why he couldn’t seem to remember anything about his sunbae. He couldn’t remember his face, the way he sung, or his age. It made him angry with himself.

 

He tried to remember what he looked like, with what he had stored in his head. Nothing. He couldn’t remember. Regardless, his voice was good enough for him at the time. He played it through his head, over and over again, making it say different things. Making it sing. Making it laugh. Making it _moan._ Fuck…

 

His problem of remembering his face was thankfully cured by Taehyung’s curiosity, and Jungkook was suddenly glad he was called into his hyung’s room at almost 1 AM. Taehyung had found pictures of Luhan from his “Reloaded” concert, and Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, not for a second. The pictures were all of an incredibly, undeniably, _impossibly_ drop-dead gorgeous man. Jungkook, for a second, didn’t believe these pictures were real. He looked like a doll, but the more Taehyung clicked on them, the more he started to believe this was a real, living, breathing person that existed on this planet at the exact same time as himself, and he was coming to Seoul in a week.

 

Jungkook examined every picture carefully. They were all close up shots of him on stage, him smiling, making pouty faces, kissy faces, laughing. His hair was fluffy and looked as soft as feathers. It was dyed an elegant sea blue color and parted down the center, exposing some of his outgrowth but somehow it only added to his beauty. Jungkook couldn’t help but compare the man to a deer. The shape of his eyes doe-like, his face shape long and narrow, and his cute round-tipped nose. His lips were thin, but they were plush and pink, looking almost fluffy, and when he smiled, they fell into a shape of a heart, exposing his perfect straight white teeth, and Jungkook found himself wondering what his lips would feel like on his own lips, his face, his _skin._

 

Speaking of skin, Jungkook noticed how pale and white and _glowing_ his skin was. He didn’t have a single blemish on his skin. No pimples, no scars, no scratches, no bumps, no nothing. Just perfect smooth, soft skin. The lighting of the pictures suggested that there were purplish-blue stage lights at his concert, because his skin and hair reflected the bright, royal blue so fucking perfectly that Jungkook thought he was going to die right there in his hyungs’ bedroom. Taehyung had clicked on a picture of his upper half. In some pictures, he had on a large furry white coat, similar to the one Jimin wore at 2014’s MAMA. In another picture, he had on a black and white striped tank top, and he was holding his microphone against his sternum, smiling. Jungkook looked at his exposed arms, and they were made with the same milky skin his face was. They were thick and muscular, which contrasted with his tiny, feminine hands. Jungkook could only imagine those arms wrapped around his neck, his waist.

 

But, if there was one thing that caught Jungkook the most, as cliche as it sounded, it was his eyes. Whoever did this man’s eye makeup deserved to be paid millions. His eyelids were decorated lavishly with dark blue eyeshadow, that made his eyes look feminine but alluring, and he had on dark winged eyeliner to match. His eye color was, of course, black, but they reflected the blue lights from the stage so blissfully.

 

Taehyung had clicked on another picture, and in this one he looked slightly different, but no less unreal. His hair was parted down the middle, in the same style as it was when it was sea blue,  but instead it was dyed a lavender color, and was accompanied by a round rimmed black hat. His skin was still clear and lips still kissable. His eye makeup was still striking, this time being a dark reddish-purple shade of shadow, still accessorised with winged liner. His black eyes were glittering even more intensely in this picture, and he was wearing a white jacket, with a black shirt underneath.

 

Jungkook tightened his grip on the back of Taehyung’s chair and licked his lips. This man, this _sinful fucking man,_ just about screamed sex. He screamed sex, elegance, beauty, and serenity. This man was the most gorgeous creature Jungkook has ever seen. Everything about him was perfect. His voice, his face, his hair, his body, and Jungkook hasn’t even met him yet. _Yet…_

 

Jungkook suddenly felt annoyed at the fact _Taehyung_ of all people had this glittering man’s number and not _him._ Taehyung had his number. Taehyung had immediate communication with God’s greatest gift to mankind on his phone. What the fuck. Wait a minute...

 

It just hit him. He was going to be meeting this radiant, stunning man in a week. He was going to be meeting _face-to-face_ , with Luhan sunbae, the man he somehow forgot about for all this time to only have it come back crashing into him in the pure, _raw_ definition of ethereal. _Oooh fuck._

 

“Kookie?”

 

Jungkook shook his head once he felt Jimin’s hand on his shoulder. He broke out of his trance and saw his two friends staring at him, worried looks on their faces.

 

“Yeah?” His voice just came out 5 octaves higher than it actually is.

 

“A-are you ok? You made a noise just now…” Jimin asked, concern dripping from his voice.

 

He did? Shit, did he just...moan “Oooh fuck” out loud? He swore he just said it in his head?

 

He felt his face go hot and he looked at Jimin. “You must be hearing things, hyung, I... didn’t say anything.”

 

Jimin looked at him like he didn’t believe him, but regardless he turned back to face Taehyung’s monitor.

 

“Taetae, this is boring, I’m going to bed.”

 

“Jiminiiiiiie!!! Please stay!”

 

Jimin huffed and sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone.

 

“Oh! He has an instagram!” Taehyung chirped, clicking the link. Jungkook was convinced he would explode if he saw any more pictures of Luhan.

 

And, of course, he practically did. There were pictures of him without any makeup on, but Jungkook still believed he was absolutely stunning. There was a particularly cute picture of him, brown straight hair, wearing a black and red ripped shirt, looking at the camera, not smiling, but Jungkook wasn’t complaining.

 

There were a lot of pictures of him doing silly poses, or model poses, or showing off new shoes he got. There were plenty of selcas, and one of them went straight to Jungkook’s dick. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, but you could only see his shoulder and collarbone. His black hair was wet, like he had taken the picture right after he got out of the shower. The expression on his face was blank, but Jungkook read it as lust. Probably because he was thinking through his dick right now.

 

“Waaah, he has so many followers! 4 million more than our instagram! He’s so popular.” Taehyung said in awe. “Hey let’s listen to one of his songs!”

 

Jungkook was convinced Taehyung was trying to indirectly kill him. He loaded YouTube and typed in Luhan’s name into the search bar. A few music video’s showed up, along with some old EXO-M songs.

 

“Let’s listen to this one!” Taehyung clicked on a video titled “LuHan鹿晗_Roleplay_Dance Performance Video” and Jungkook squatted down next to Taehyung and just watched.

 

The rhythm of the song was quick and electronic. Luhan, in the video, had salmon pink hair with a dark pink underside, and he wore a black and red plaid shirt and black ripped jeans. Once again, his makeup was the thing Jungkook noticed the most. Dark purple eye shadow.

 

The dance was simple, but Jungkook couldn’t help but be engrossed fully in Luhan’s movements. He was quick yet precise, and jerked his body at the right moments. There was a particular moment where Luhan rolled his body before his chorus, and Jungkook had to hold onto the armrest of Taehyung’s chair.

 

His voice was just as pretty as it was over the phone. It was deep but soft, and dripped into your ears like honey, while at the same time, shook your core, especially when he growled between verses. Jungkook paid careful attention to the lyrics, that were in English underneath the Mandarin. Jungkook didn’t know English that well, but he could recognize most of what the sunbae was saying, and the lyrics vaguely gave off a sexual vibe to Jungkook, especially when he sung out “Imma getchu boy, You don’t want that boy.”

 

Actually, Jungkook does want that, he very much wants to be the ‘boy’ Luhan ‘gets’.

 

The song finished with Luhan’s low growl echoing through Jungkook’s body.

 

“That was good!” Taehyung broke the silence. “What do you think Jungkookie?”

 

“...”

 

“Jungkookie?” Jungkook jumped when he felt his hyung’s hand on his head.

 

“Oh! Uh… Yeah, it was really good.”

 

“What about you, Jiminie?” He swiveled his chair to face his best friend, who was still on his phone, as if he didn’t even listen to the song with them.

 

“...Taehyung, I’m going to bed.”

 

The brown haired boy frowned. Jungkook looked at him with a worried expression.

 

“You ok, hyung?”

 

Jimin’s eyes were hidden behind his hair. “Yeah Kookie, I’m fine. Goodnight guys, don’t stay up too late.”

 

He left the room and lightly closed the door behind him.

 

The two boys spent the rest of the night listening to and watching Luhan’s music videos and looking at more photos of him. Jungkook had decided his favorite song was “On Call.” Luhan’s voice was so smooth and soothing and it felt like if he could reach out and touch it, it would feel silky and soft, like velvet or satin. The aesthetic of the video was wonderful, and his makeup and hair showed Jungkook his more masculine side, which Jungkook fell in love with just as easily as his more feminine looks. They had also decided to watch older videos, when he was still apart of EXO, and Jungkook decided “History” was his favorite (even though he definitely felt overwhelmed by his opening scene in Overdose), especially at the very beginning, when Luhan briefly flashed in front of the camera, his eyes innocent and hair messy, the leather straps around his neck exciting Jungkook a little too much, the way they hung loosely around his golden skin. They watched him play soccer at ISAC, and Jungkook was surprised to see the man was so good at the sport. He examined the man’s legs, which were exposed from his athletic shorts. His thigh muscles clenched with each kick, and Jungkook was in love. They watched him run in a 100 m hurdle, and even though he wasn’t as fastest, Jungkook was still impressed with the way he tied for second place, using his long legs to jump over each hurdle in a rough, yet graceful way. They watched a video of him and the other EXO members travel through a haunted house for a game, and Jungkook thought it was funny (but mostly adorable) how skittish Luhan was, carefully looking around in the darkness, flinching at every little sound, and Jungkook couldn’t help but let out a full body laugh at Luhan falling on the ground when the guy in the costume jumped out to scare him. He wanted to jump into the computer screen and into that haunted house, and hold Luhan close to him and protect him from the man in the mask.

 

Jungkook left for his shared room at about 2:30, tip toeing in slowly to be sure not to wake up the snoring Namjoon. He laid himself in his bed and tucked himself into the covers. He pulled out his phone and dimmed the brightness as low as it could go.

 

He spent the next half hour saving the photos of Luhan that Taehyung found to his phone, and Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn’t relieve the achiness in between his legs before he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin lightly closed the door to Taehyung’s room, but he actually wanted to slam it so hard it’d break off its hinges. He walked back to his and Hoseok’s room and threw himself on his bed.

 

When Jimin heard Jungkook literally _moan_ at the pictures of that motherfucker on Taehyung’s computer, he felt his heart ache and his stomach clench. Jungkook was looking at _another man_ , a man that wasn’t _Jimin,_ in the most lustful, sinful way possible. He was practically drooling all over himself staring at those pictures of this _Luhan._ He wanted to grab Jungkook by the shoulders and shake him, to tell him to stop looking at someone else like that. To look at only him like that.

 

Jimin scoffed, Luhan wasn’t that good looking. Jimin was better looking. Jimin had a cute face, cute lips, cute eyes, a cute smile. Why the fuck did Jungkook think his sunbae was better looking?

 

Jimin felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He opted to not pay attention at Jungkook’s infatuation with the older man and that’s when he plopped himself on Taehyung’s bed and pulled out his phone to distract himself, but he cursed to himself when Taehyung said he wanted to play a song. Jimin didn’t want to hear anything, he didn’t want to listen to the music by a man who had that kind of effect on Jungkook.

 

But, of course, he couldn’t say that aloud, or else he’d expose himself. So he just decided to suffer.

 

He wanted to not look at Jungkook while Luhan’s song was playing, but he did, and he was disgusted with how Jungkook was staring so intently at the screen, almost like he was memorizing every move and sound Luhan made. Jimin sneered. He may have not have much confidence in his voice, but at least he didn’t need three layers of _autotune_ to make himself sing well. Jimin sat up and apparently neither of the boys noticed, and he stared at the video of Luhan dancing.

 

Who taught this guy to dance? A fucking preschooler? He wasn’t even syncing up right with his backup dancers, and his moves were sloppy and totally basic. Jimin could learn that whole dance AND do better than him in less than 5 minutes!

 

Or maybe Jimin was being harsh and Luhan actually was really good…

Or maybe Jimin didn’t give a fuck and really thought Luhan was just an amateur…

 

Regardless, Jimin was in his room, tears blurring his vision, thinking about Jungkook’s stares. He wasn’t sure why they even bothered him. Jungkook didn’t like men anyway. He was probably just fawning after his dancing and singing like he did with every other celebrity.

 

But, he never fucking _moaned_ like that when doing so.

Was Jungkook into men?

 

No… he wasn’t… there was no way… Jungkook would be disgusted with that kind of thing… That’s why he couldn’t know Jimin loved him, nor could he know how jealous Jimin was.

 

Jimin ended up finally falling asleep at 4 AM.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Piece of shit pan…” Yoongi had sprayed the pan 3 times with cooking spray, which made the eggs at least 45% spray, but they still stuck to the surface of the pan. Yoongi would normally wait for Jin to make him something to eat, but he woke up earlier than everyone else, and he was starving, so he opted to make himself something simple, since he could only do simple when it came to food.

 

He had his earphones in, listening to the progress of the song he was currently working on for their next album. It had been on his mind the whole night, and he just felt like there was so much missing, even though the song was nearly perfect. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Regardless, he wasn’t able to hear Hoseok’s footsteps behind him, so he jumped a bit when he felt him wrap his arms around his waist from behind.

 

“Shit Hobi, you scared me…”

 

Hoseok gave a tired laugh and kissed the back of his hyung’s neck, making him shiver. “Why don’t you wait for Jin hyung? He will make something actually _good_ ”

 

Yoongi huffed. “You think you’re so funny don’t you? You’re lucky I like you.”

 

“Love me…”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

Hoseok smiled and helped his hyung scrape the dry as hell eggs off the pan and onto a plate. They decided to just throw away the pan, as the non-stick surface had been completely worn away from Yoongi’s aggressive scraping.

 

The pair sat themselves down on the couch and turned on the news. Yoongi fed Hoseok some of his dry eggs occasionally while he scrolled through his phone. They heard Hoseok’s door open and they saw a sleepy Jimin enter the room, dark circles under his eyes, his hair sticking up in all directions.

 

“Wow, you look like shit.” Yoongi smirked. Jimin would’ve made some snarky comment back, but he knew his hyung was right. He slept for shit that night, and he was quick to blame a certain someone in his head.

 

“I didn’t sleep well last night…” His own voice sounded foreign to him, low and tired, and he forgot it was his for a second. He scratched the top of his head in annoyance.

 

“Well, you should’ve gone to bed earlier. You came into our room at, what, 1:30? You know we always have to be up early Jiminie.” Hoseok lectured.

 

“Yes Hoseok hyung, I know… it was Taehyungie’s fault…”

 

“Ah, what did he do?” Hoseok laughed at Jimin being childish and blaming his friend.

 

“He wanted to show me and… Jungkook-ah pictures of Luhan-sunbae…” His voice tried to abandon him before he could say his dongsaeng’s name. The memories from last night were slowly coming back to him and it made him sick.

 

“That’s Taetae for you… But you can’t blame him for not sleeping, should’ve just ignored him.”

 

Jimin sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah.... should’ve, would’ve, could’ve…”

 

The rest of the group rose up from their slumber around 6 AM, Taehyung being the last to enter the kitchen. Seokjin ended up making pancakes for everyone, and Yoongi regretted not waiting, because those were his favorite, but he was full from his own shitty breakfast.

 

Their schedule today wasn’t to hectic, but they had a photoshoot that they had to go too, and that would most likely take all day, much to Jimin’s dismay. He wanted nothing more than to just lie down and ignore the world. Or, maybe invite Jungkook to his room to cuddle, which he usually did on non-busy days. He wanted to hold the younger for as long as possible, hoping it would make him feel secure again.

 

Jungkook had sat next to him that morning, and made small-talk with him, luckily none of it being about last night. He decided he needed to grow a pair of balls and ask the younger about his desires.

 

“Jungkookie?”

 

“Hmmm?” he hummed with his mouth full.

 

“When we get home tonight, come to my room.”

 

Jungkook just smiled around his fork. He finished chewing and mumbled out, “Jimin-ah is so needy.”

 

“Yah! It’s ‘hyung’!” Jimin laughed out, feeling the walls build themselves back up.

 

 

* * *

 

  

The photoshoot was almost over, Namjoon finishing up his shots with the photographer, and the boys were doing random things behind the set, being filmed for an upcoming Bangtan Bomb. Seokjin and Taehyung were talking to the cameraman about their outfits, Yoongi dismissed himself to use the restroom, and Jimin and Hoseok were sitting at a small table, staff surrounding them, packing up the set equipment. Jimin was staring down at his phone, looking at old photos of him and Jungkook.

 

The only thing on Jimin’s mind was cuddles.

 

“Ah, Jungkookie sure has been texting Luhan-sunbae a lot.” Hoseok broke the silence and Jimin almost dropped his phone in his glass of water on the table.

 

“What?” Jimin looked dumbfounded and Hoseok turned to face him and pointed behind him. Jungkook was sitting at his own table, phone in his hand, smiling a wide bunny smile.

 

Jimin would be lying if he said he didn’t notice Jungkook had been on his phone pretty much the whole time they were there. The only times he put it away was to do his shots and to talk to the camera. It concerned Jimin, but he dismissed it, assuming it was Sehun or Baekhyun, since they did exchange numbers the previous night.

 

“How do you know it’s Luhan-sunbae?” Jimin spoke up, nervous.

 

“Ah, Taetae told me he gave Jungkook his number. They’ve been talking all day. It’s weird right?” Hoseok looked back at Jungkook, making a “tsk” noise and pulled out his own phone.

 

Jimin felt the returning sickness from that morning hit him straight in his gut. Taehyung gave Jungkook his number? Why would he do that!? Taehyung surely noticed the way Jungkook was looking at the pictures of Luhan last night, and he sure as hell did hear him moan too. He knew Jimin liked Jungkook! What the hell!? The wall he built earlier is threatening to break.

 

For some reason, there was a part of him that didn’t believe Hoseok. Taehyung liked to jokingly lie about things, so he opted to see for himself. He got up and left Hoseok on his own at their table and walked to the maknae, who was now giggling about whatever was on his phone screen. Jimin peeked over Jungkook’s shoulder, the latter not even noticing he was looming over him. Jungkook was indeed texting someone, and unfortunately, it _was_ Luhan. The top of the screen showed his contact name, which Jungkook set to “Lu-hyung” and Jimin felt disgusted.

 

His eyes trailed down to the most recent sent message from Luhan, which he assumed was what Jungkook was giggling about just now, and it was a fucking _selca._ A fucking _selca_ of Luhan that he sent Jungkook. His hair was tucked under a yellow hat, his lips puckered in a kissy, pouty way, holding up a peace sign. Jimin felt a vein pop. Jungkook hadn’t even been texting him for a day, and this bastard was already sending him selcas?

 

“Hyung?” Jimin snapped out of his angered thoughts and stared down at Jungkook, who was staring back at him; he had locked his phone. Shit, did he see him?

 

“Hi Kook! Whatcha doin’?” Jimin said playfully, acting like he didn’t just shoulder surf Jungkook.

 

“Uuuh, texting… was there something you needed?”

 

Jimin felt hurt. Jungkook’s tone clearly suggested texting was the only thing on his mind, and he wanted to get back to it right quick.

 

“Who are you texting Kookie? Is it Baekhyun-sunbae?”

 

“Ah, no...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...Well, who is it Jungko-”

 

“It’s nobody, hyung. Did you need something?”

 

Jimin frowned and his eyebrows furrowed, “No. Sorry.” He spun on his heels and headed back for his table, but noticed Taehyung wasn’t occupied with the cameraman anymore. He was talking to a makeup noona, asking her to refill his brows since he accidentally wiped the makeup off of them. Jimin didn’t give a shit though. He needed to have a talk with him. Right now.

 

 

“Ow, Jiminie! You’re hurting me!” Jimin was dragging Taehyung by his arm to the hallway outside the large room they were shooting in. He didn’t even bother telling Taehyung why he was dragging him out, and practically yanked out his arm socket when he violently pulled him away from his chat with the makeup noona, leaving him with one half of a filled in eyebrow.

 

“Jiminie! What the hell!?” Jimin let go of Taehyung’s arm after finding a safe spot away from everyone. His best friend rubbed the red spot where Jimin’s hand gripped him.

 

“Taehyung, why did you give Jungkook Luhan’s number!?” Jimin clenched his small fists, not even bothering adding an honorific onto Luhan’s name. He was too pissed to give a shit.

 

“Is...is that what this is about? Phew...I thought you were mad at me.”

 

“I am mad at you!”

 

Taehyung flinched, “I’m sorry Jiminie… He asked me for it, so I gave it to him.”

 

“Wuh...Why would Jungkook ask for his number when he’s never spoken to him in his life!? How can he talk so casually with a sunbae? What do they even have to talk about!? Jungkook is like… 8 years younger than Luhan! Not to mention, Luhan sent him a selca!! They haven’t even been talking for a day, and he already sends him a selca!? What if… What if Kookie sent one back!?”

 

He turned to face Taehyung before he could continue his rambles and saw the man smirking at him, eyebrows raised. Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What?”

 

Taehyung poked the older in the chest. “You’re jealous… Jeonlous.”

 

Jimin huffed like a child, “I am not!”

 

Taehyung laughed, “You so are! Just admit it!”

 

Jimin wasn’t laughing, in fact he was clenching his teeth and pushing his friend away.

 

“S-so what if I am?”

 

Taehyung sighed, and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck. “I’m sorry Jiminie. I haven’t forgotten you like Jungkookie, but you shouldn’t worry about it. Jungkook-ah asked me for his number and I only gave it to him because I didn’t think he’d actually have the balls to text a sunbae, especially one as intimidating as Luhan-sunbae.”

 

“But he did…” Jimin retorted.

 

“...Yeah, but Jiminie, seriously, don’t worry. They only just started talking. Jungkook will probably run out of things to say by the time we get home.”

 

“Tae, I just…” Jimin looked down at their shoes, bottom lip jutted out in a pouty expression. He sighed, “Ah...okay Taetae, I’m sorry I yelled at you. It isn’t your fault.”

 

Taehyung smiled. “Thanks Jiminie… also…”

 

Jimin looked up, worried at the sudden change in Taehyung’s tone.

 

“What?”

 

“...Jungkook told me that Luhan-sunbae told him he will be coming the day after tomorrow.”

 

Wait, what? But, he was supposed to be coming in a week?? Not in two days?! Jimin felt his secure wall he built this morning shatter even more.

 

“Why?”

 

“Since he’s staying with EXO, he cancelled his hotel room, so he is able to make it earlier. I’m excited!”

 

Jimin’s mouth hung open and his eyebrows furrowed. Taehyung frowned.

 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! Listen, you’ll be fine. There’s nothing between Jungkookie and Luhan-sunbae, and there never will be. Luhan-sunbae probably doesn’t even like men.”

 

“Neither does Jungkook.” Jimin sulked.

 

“See! There’s nothing to be afraid of! They’re just talking as friends!”

 

Jimin took in Taehyung’s words. He was still doubtful, but knowing that Jungkook didn’t like men was the only thing that convinced him, even in the slightest, that there was nothing to be paranoid about. Jungkook and Luhan were just friends. Nothing more.

 

“And Jiminie… try to actually address Luhan-sunbae properly. You don’t wanna piss of a Namjoonie hyung do you?.” Taehyung wagged his finger, referring to Jimin not calling him “sunbae” earlier. Namjoon was always strict about the boys being polite to others. Jimin just rolled his eyes and sighed, about to lead the younger back to the main room.

 

“What are you two ladies gossiping about?” They both turned to see Yoongi walking towards them, hands in his pockets.

 

“Nothing hyung! Jimin-ah is just being a scaredy cat!”

 

Jimin pushed Taehyung off of him playfully and turned to face his hyung, who was still staring at them. “Nothing Yoongi hyung, really.”

 

Yoongi sighed. “Alright. C’mon, Joon-ah just finished. It’s time to go.”

 

The staff had finished cleaning up the set and everyone went their separate ways to leave. The boys all piled in their van in their usual arrangement, Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok in the back, Namjoon, Jin, and Jungkook in the middle, and Yoongi in the passenger's seat up front. Namjoon checked his watch. It was about 5:30 PM, and they’d be home in less than 30 minutes, since the place they shot at wasn’t too far away. Jeeze, that’s more free time than they’ve had in the last week.

 

Jimin couldn’t help but glance at Jungkook, who was _still_ on his damn phone, _still_ texting Luhan. He hoped Taehyung was right in that the two would eventually run out of things to talk about.

 

  

* * *

 

 

They did not run out of things to talk about.

 

When the boys arrived at their dorm around six, Jungkook nearly tripped getting out of the van since he was preoccupied with his texting. He also completely walked passed the front door to their dorm, eyes looking down at the glass screen, and Seokjin had to _yell_ for him to turn around and come back. They all flooded inside and went to go do whatever they wanted. Seokjin was preparing dinner, Yoongi was borrowing Taehyung’s computer to work on songs (since Hoseok spilled coke on his keyboard), Namjoon was taking a shower with Taehyung, Hoseok was waiting for Taehyung in the living room so they could play Overwatch, and Jungkook was on the couch, resuming his conversation with his sunbae.

 

Jimin didn’t know what he wanted to do. He stood in the kitchen, observing Jin prepare their meal. Jin tried to make small talk with him, but Jimin was in his own world. He remembered he told Jungkook to come to his room after they got back, but he figured the younger had forgotten since he was so distracted. Jimin really _really_ wanted cuddles, so he decided reminding the younger wouldn’t be a big deal. He left the kitchen and made his way to the younger on the couch.

 

“Kookie?” Jimin asked softly.

 

Jungkook didn’t even look up at him, as he was typing something on his phone, but he did let out a “hmm?” as acknowledgment.

 

“Let’s go to my room.”

 

Jungkook finally looked up at Jimin. “Ah, hyung, do you think we could do it some other time?”

 

Jimin frowned. “But Jungkookie… I asked you this morning.”

 

“I know hyung, but-”

 

“Just go cuddle with Jiminie, Jungkook! You’ve been texting all day, you can text him tomorrow!” Hoseok said from the floor, fiddling with the PS4 controller in his hand. Jimin was grateful Hoseok could say the words he wished he could.

 

Jungkook just sighed and finally put his phone in his pocket.

 

“I’m sorry hyung. Let’s go.”

 

The two found Jimin’s bed, neatly made with fresh sheets, and Jimin threw himself on it first and opened his arms, motioning for the younger to take his place beside him. Jungkook glanced one more time down at his phone, and came to terms with the fact he’d just have to text Luhan tomorrow, like his hyung said.

 

He climbed into bed beside Jimin, who wrapped his arms around him after he made himself comfortable.

 

“See, was that so hard?” Jimin teased.

 

“Don’t make fun of me, hyung.” Jungkook pressed, but with a joking tone in his voice. Jimin could only grin. They laid there for a while, Jimin listening to Jungkook’s soft wheezy breathing from his nose, while he stared up at the ceiling. Seokjin had called for them, telling them dinner was ready, and Jimin replied for the both of them, saying they’d be out in a little bit. He resumed basking in Jungkook’s presence, his left hand was on Jungkook’s chest, playing with the fabric of his white t-shirt. Jimin was pushing it a little, as he usually wasn’t so bold, but he figured Jungkook was too busy in his own thoughts to care. He was about to close his eyes when he heard his dongsaeng speak up.

 

“Hyung, w-”

 

“How come you don’t call me by my name?” Jimin met his eyes, and Jungkook’s own widened.

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t notice…”

 

Jimin moved his hand to pinch the younger’s noise, causing him so squeak and his face to crinkle. “Well, call me by my name. It’s annoying to see you call everyone else their name but not me!” He stuck out his tongue, and Jungkook stuck his out back. “Anyways, what were you saying?” Jimin continued.

 

Jungkook scratched his chest, and looked away. “ _Jimin hyung,_ ” he could see him grin from the corner of his eye, “how come you want _me_ to stay with you in your bed, versus Taehyung hyung or anyone else? I thought you hate it when I sleep in your bed.”

 

“I hate it when you come in here, use me and Hoseok hyung’s bathroom, leave your toothbrush on our sink, and then _steal_ my bed, all without asking.” Jimin smiled.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know the two were separate.” Jungkook giggled and Jimin hit him on the chest, laughing with him. “But really, why me?”

 

Jimin’s nerves rose in his throat. He never actually thought Jungkook would ask. He only started asking the younger to cuddle him a few months ago. They were at a hotel, and Hoseok invited them to his hotel room to play 3DS, along with Taehyung and Seokjin, and the two somehow ended up on one of the beds, limbs tangled, watching Seokjin and Taehyung scream at each other over Mario Kart. Jimin was resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, hair tickling the younger’s nose. He gained the courage to look up at the maknae and say, “We should cuddle more often, it’s nice,” and Jungkook just laughed and said, “sure, why not.” Jungkook didn’t actually think Jimin would go through with asking him to cuddle after that, but the older gained the courage to after he realized just how much he missed the younger’s warmth around his body.

 

Jimin brought up his hand to his bangs, wiping them slightly to hide his eyes, hoping Jungkook wouldn’t notice the nervous look in them, or how red his face was.

 

“I… I don’t know Jungkookie. I just like it…  I like closeness. If it was Taehyung, he’d probably just fall asleep right away.” Half of that answer was true, actually, all of it was. But, there were obvious parts that he was leaving out.

 

Jungkook didn’t look too convinced, but he didn’t press the issue further, and Jimin thanked the heavens for that.

 

The two lay there like that for the next half hour, talking about their dance practices and how they could hear Hoseok screaming from the living room because he apparently kept dying in his game, and Jimin decided Jungkook letting out quiet laughs at the screaming was the cutest thing in the world. The way he bared his teeth, so you could see both the top and bottom row, and how his nose scrunched and his eyes almost closed all the way. Jimin would giggle with him, but he was giggling at Jungkook’s giggle, not at Hoseok’s yelling. The screaming eventually stopped after Namjoon’s voice rung through the dorm, telling Hoseok to “shut up and die” and Jungkook’s whole body shook with laughter while Hoseok gave a loud, yet ashamed apology.

 

A half hour turned into an hour, and an hour turned into 3 hours, and 3 hours turned into the whole night, and Jimin was content with seeing the side of Jungkook’s face pressed into the side of his pillow, making his cheek look chubby, his mouth open, literally drooling on the older’s pillow, and eyes closed lightly, moving rapidly under his eyelids, dreaming about whatever, but Jimin wished he could jump into Jungkook’s dreamland and find out. It took Jimin a little while longer to get to sleep than he’d like, but he was okay with that, because the last thing he saw before he dozed off was Kookie’s perfect sleeping form, cuddled against him, and that made him rest easier.

  

* * *

 

 

Jimin was barely awake when he felt someone’s hot breath on his ear, making him shiver. He was about to open his eyes to see if it was who he thought it was, but the action was interrupted by Taehyung yelling his name straight into his ear, and Jimin jolted upright and pushed the laughing piece of shit in his chest, making him fall backwards.

 

“You asshole!”

 

Taehyung’s boxy smile only grew larger along with his laughs, and Jimin heard a second laugh coming from the doorway. He turned and saw Jungkook looking over his shoulder at him, tired eyes and weak smile, presumably on his way to the kitchen. His hair was messy and his shirt fell off his shoulder slightly, and Jimin would be lying if he said he didn’t wanna wake up to a tired, disheveled Jungkook every day for the rest of his life.

 

Jimin just huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You guys are the worst, what are we, grade schoolers? And stop laughing Taehyung! Do you want to die?” he pointed at his best friend, whose laughing fit was finally over.

 

Jimin and Taehyung met the rest of the dorm out in the kitchen, where Seokjin presented breakfast, which was literally just eggs, prepared 4 different ways. Scrambled, sunny side up, hard boiled and soft boiled. Jimin gave him a questionable look.

 

“We need to go grocery shopping.” Seokjin sheepishly admitted.

 

Yoongi grumbled and took a bite out of a hard boiled egg, disgust twisting on his face. “This is the third day in a row I’ve had eggs; I’m going to gag.”

 

“Well, it is Hoseok hyung and Jungkook’s turn to go shopping. Why don’t you two go get dressed and go get us food.” Namjoon said next to Yoongi, typing something on his phone..

 

Hoseok whined from his spot on the sofa out in the living room, “Namjoon-aaaaahhh!!! I hate shopping, and Kookie only ever looks at the junky shit!”

 

Namjoon just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his breakfast, which he was clearly disgusted by too. “As your leader, I command you to go shopping with Jungkook.”

 

“Yah, I’m older than you!”

 

“Hoseokie, just go shopping to appease your supreme leader.” Seokjin introjected and Hoseok just folded his arms, pouting like a toddler. Namjoon shot a thankful glance to Jin, who smiled humbly in return.

 

Taehyung walked to Hoseok and sat next to him. “I’ll come with you and Jungkookie, hyung!”

 

“No, you will not,” Namjoon spun in his seat and faced the two, “Hobeom-ssi wants us to practice today, and I just texted him and told him Hoseok and Jungkook will not be at practice since they’re shopping. You’re coming with us.”

 

Taehyung whined and gave a sad look to Hoseok. “I’m sorry Hoseokie, Namjoon hyung is being mean and making me go to practice.”

 

Hoseok pinched Taehyung’s cheeks and puckered his lips, “It’s okay Taehyungie, Namjoon-ah is just acting like an old man because he’s ‘leader’.”

 

The two both turned their heads to the leader, pushing out their cheeks in a pout, trying to make the man reconsider. Namjoon shook his head and Taehyung frowned.

 

“I’ll kill you both, now go get ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you put your goddamn phone down for once?” Hoseok’s voice was muffled by his face mask, and his angry eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. The two decided, despite it being early in the morning, to go out in full disguise. Hats, glasses, masks, large coats, baggy pants, anything to make them indistinguishable from the average joe. They also went to a lesser known, smaller store that was almost never busy. Jungkook always hated it, disguising himself. He wished he could just go out and see the world in his own form, not worrying about ARMY’s infatuation with him.

 

Hoseok’s large hands were gripping the cart handle, pushing too quick form Jungkook to keep up and text at the same time, and Jungkook was getting annoyed he wouldn’t slow down.

 

Jungkook looked up from his phone, “Hyung I’m talking to someone, chill out.”

 

“I’ll chill out once you help me pick out food. It’s making me nervous being out in public like this, I’d like to get out as soon as possible, if you don’t mind.”

 

Jungkook scoffed, “Y’know hyung, in the 4 years we’ve been together, we’ve never been manhandled or anything while _grocery shopping._ But we will be if you keep making a scene.”

 

“Yah, maknae, don’t talk to me like that.” J-hope shook his head and made an annoyed sound, ignoring the younger’s shrug and pushed the cart faster down the aisles. They had about 220,000 won to spend, which wasn’t much considering how much the boys liked to snack when they could, but Seokjin convinced the two to spend the money “as if the group was on a diet”, so they were limited to mainly veggies, fruit and meat.

 

“Who are you even texting anyway? You have no friends.” Hoseok joked, stopping to examine cans on the shelves.

 

“Luhan hyung.”

 

Hoseok let out an amused noise, standing on his tiptoes to reach a can of soup on the top shelf. “Ah, so he’s your ‘hyung’ now? You two haven’t even met.”

 

“So? We’ve been talking.”

 

Hoseok dropped back down and threw the can in the cart, nearly missing. “Believe me, I know. Why can’t you wait till he gets here? It’s annoying seeing your face glued to that phone.”

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. Would Hoseok just leave him alone? Was it such a crime he talk to a beautiful boy over the phone? If Hoseok only _knew_ how gorgeous Luhan was, he wouldn’t be so quick to snap at him. Hoseok wasn’t wrong though. Jungkook had been glued to his phone ever since he got dressed that morning, answering Luhan’s texts he missed from last night, and starting new conversations as they continued on.

 

Jungkook’s phone buzzed and he looked down, ignoring his hyung’s complaints.

 

**From: Lu-hyung**

**6:50 AM**

**I’m leaving tonight! I’m so excited.**

 

Jungkook smiled under his mask and his stomach was doing twirls. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight.

 

**To: Lu-hyung**

**6:51 AM**

**i know, i am too. when will i get to see you?**

 

**From: Lu-hyung**

**6:54 AM**

**You can meet me tomorrow if you’d like :)**

 

Jungkook’s thoughts whirled. Was he even free tomorrow? He was pretty sure he wasn’t, but he could be wrong. He knew Taehyung would probably request a day off of work to hang with the sunbae, so maybe he could hitch a ride with him. More than likely Taehyung would want all the members meet Luhan regardless.

 

“Jungkook-ah.”

 

Jungkook turned to Hoseok, who has lowered his mask so he could see his mouth. Hoseok moved to Jungkook’s ear so he could whisper in it. “I think someone recognized us. They’ve been following us for the past 10 minutes. We should go.”

 

Jungkook turned and saw a girl peeking out from the end of the aisle, phone in her hand, looking like she was snapping pictures. Well, looks like they were going to have to find another grocery store to shop in now. For the uptenth time. The two paid for their goods and left swiftly, not even buying everything on their list. They found their van and put the groceries in the trunk. Hoseok hopped in the driver’s seat and Jungkook in the passenger's. J-hope whipped off his mask and sunglasses, throwing them in the back violently, and gripped the steering wheel with intense force, knuckles turning white.

 

“Y’know, I oughta smash that stupid phone of yours with my foot.”

 

Jungkook furrowed his brows and took off his mask. “The hell did I do?”

 

Hoseok put his keys in the ignition and started the van and began to back out, looking left and right. “You know I love you Kook, but you can’t be distracted when we’re in public. We could’ve ended up being attacked or something in there.”

 

“Hyung, I think you’re over exaggerating. It was _one_ girl”

 

Hoseok raised his voice, “Yeah, one girl that could call her friends, and have it turn into hundreds of girls. Anything could happen, Jungkook. Just… stay off the phone for today, alright?”

 

Hobi’s words went in one ear and out the other; Jungkook again had his eyes back on the small screen. Hoseok didn’t know why he just didn’t grab it and chuck it out the window.

 

 

* * *

 

The two boys rested up at home after putting away their food. Hoseok tried to convince Jungkook to play Overwatch with him, but Jungkook made the excuse of being too tired and went to his room instead. He would play Overwatch with Hoseok if he hadn’t been captivated by talking with Luhan. Jungkook would never admit out loud, but he was smitten with the older man. The way he talked, the way he told Jungkook he was a good singer, a good dancer, the way he expressed his excitement to see Jungkook and his friends. Jungkook still couldn’t believe he was really going to meet him. He wondered briefly what he should wear. Something nice but casual. Something he was confident in, that made him look nice, attractive.

 

He decided he would go for his classic look, the look his hyungs, and even some of his fans, made fun of him for, but he loved so much. A white shirt, jeans, and Timberlands. Jungkook thought about how he should wear his hair, what cologne he should wear, what makeup he should wear. He was so indecisive. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. He had to impress his sunbae, he had too. He had to make Luhan want him as much as he wanted Luhan. He had to make Luhan feel the same feelings he felt when he saw him for the first time, even though Jungkook knew he was not as attractive as the older. Nowhere near it. Jungkook looked like rotten old dirt compared to the blooming rose that was Luhan. But, Jungkook was okay with being the soil Luhan was sprouting from if it meant he could meet him face to face.

 

He had snapped out of his thoughts and checked the time on his phone. It was closing in on 12 AM. Shit, had he really been laying there for that long? He wondered if the other members came home from practice yet. He hadn’t heard the door open, or Hoseok say anything (aside from the cursing and screaming from his horrible playing), so he assumed their manager kept them there for a little longer than originally planned, probably as punishment for two members not showing up.

 

His phone buzzed in his hand and he jumped.

 

**From: Lu-hyung**

**11:51 PM**

**I’m at the airport!**

 

The butterflies in Jungkook’s stomach threatened to burst through his flesh at the thought of Luhan landing in Seoul only a few hours from now. His fingers shook as he typed out a response, erasing it and retyping it at least 6 times out of nervousness before being satisfied.

 

**To: Lu-hyung**

**11:54 PM**

**travel safe hyung! lmk when youre at your dorm**

 

**From: Lu-hyung**

**11:55 PM**

**Of course, Jungkook :)**

 

Jungkook heard the front door slam and Taehyung’s voice ring through the dorm, announcing their arrival. Jungkook supposed he should go and greet his hyungs. He dragged himself from his bed, his legs almost betraying him; He opened his door and strode out of his room, waving to the other members, who were placing paper bags on the kitchen counter.

 

Jimin practically skipped up to him, bag in his hand. He looked beat. His eyes were tired and his hair messy. Jungkook was only glad he got to skip today’s practice, as he was sure it would’ve been a nightmare.

 

Jimin opened the bag, fishing through it. “Jungkookie, I bought you a bao bun!” He slipped it out of the bag and handed it to Jungkook. He thanked his hyung and took a bite, grimacing a little at how cold it was, but finishing it anyways, since he hadn’t had anything to eat since breakfast.

 

Hoseok was digging his hands through all the bags, practically stuffing his mouth with the meat buns in a rush. “Did fou guys get vese afer pracfice?” Hoseok tired to say coherently with his mouth full, food practically dripping from his mouth and onto the counter.

 

Jin rushed to Hoseok and closed his mouth with his hand. “Hoseok, that’s disgusting! Chew with your mouth closed! And yes, we got these after practice. Please, eat as much as you’d like. You too, Kook-ah!” He gave a wide smile.

 

Taehyung took off his coat and hung it up, then turned to face Hoseok. “How was shopping?”

 

Hoseok’s happy look dropped to an irritated one in less than a second. “It was fine until _someone_ got us noticed by a fan…” He side eyed his dongsaeng. “Luckily it wasn’t serious, but we should probably switch stores, just to be safe.”

 

Jungkook just gave an annoyed frown at the other members concerned looks. Great, he knew he was going to blamed for this. He always was.

 

“What happened, Hobi?” Jin asked, wiping some meat off the corner of his mouth.

 

Hoseok just rubbed his temples. “He wasn’t keeping up with me, nor would he help me. He was on his phone the whole time, walking like a zombie. It needs to be confiscated or something.”

 

Jungkook scoffed, putting his hands in his pockets. “If it weren’t for you being a fucking scaredy-cat the whole time, we would’ve been fine…” he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for his hyung to hear, and he didn’t know whether that was intentional or not.

 

“What was that?” J-hope challenged, voice dangerously low, but Yoongi grabbed his arm and turned him so he could look at him, and shook his head. The other members visibly stiffened and watched Hoseok.

 

“Don’t be children. Hoseok, go calm down.” Hoseok hesitated for a second, but nodded and went to sit on the living room couch. Yoongi turned his gaze to Jungkook, “Jungkook, give me your phone.” and held out his hand.

 

Jungkook put on a shocked expression, which quickly fell to an angry one. He was embarrassed, embarrassed that this shorty was ordering him around like a mother in front of everyone, as if he even knew what happened between him and Hoseok. He could feel their stares locked on him, and his whole face felt hot. He threw his hands up. “C’mon hyung! It isn’t a big deal!”

 

“It clearly is if it’s making you this distracted. I’ll give it back to you tomorrow, but you need a break.” Jungkook sneered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and violently slapping it into the older’s hand, who slipped it into his own pocket.

 

Jungkook stomped away to his room, slamming the door behind him. He paced back and forth from the door to his bed. This wasn’t the first time multiple members of the group had a disagreement, but this is the first time one of those members considered going to bed without resolving the disagreement.

 

Jungkook was always bad with feelings. He could never formulate words right, or read other people’s emotions. It was hard for him to be empathetic, to see other’s sides on certain matters. Jungkook was stubborn, and he knew it. The last time he had an argument with another member, it was with Taehyung, who had asked Jungkook to help him clean up after dinner, but the younger protested, telling him he wanted to go practice dancing. He remembered how visibly _pissed_ Taehyung was by the end of it. And it was almost impossible to make Taehyung truly mad. Jungkook even remembered how he almost considered decking Taehyung in his loud little mouth, knocking teeth out, painting his face with red. But, Jungkook was heated, and after he calmed down, he realized how utterly fucked up that was, and he was glad he was able to restrain himself. His mind snapped back to the present. He admittedly wanted to smack his hyung upside his dumbass head at the grocery store, since he was blaming Jungkook for being noticed, when he was the one speaking loudly in the first place, but Jungkook didn’t allow thoughts like that to totally invade his senses. He wasn’t a kid anymore. But, he’d rather never face any of his problems then stammer over himself trying to apologize, but Jungkook knew that he couldn’t just leave Hoseok hanging, feeling like shit, or like it was his fault for Jungkook’s distracted behavior. He settled for texting Hoseok an apology, that way he could pick out his words carefully and avoid physical confrontation. He reached into his pocket, only to find loose pieces of lint.

 

Oh...right… Suga had his phone… Shit…

 

Jungkook mentally cursed himself for being so disrespectful earlier. Now he was without a phone, which meant he would have to go out there, in front of everyone, and ask for forgiveness. He sighed, realizing he had no choice.

 

He spent an hour in his room, gaining the courage to finally make his body move, open the door, and step out into the living room. He had played his apology over in his head a good one hundred times before being satisfied. He turned to face his hyungs, who were sitting in a circle, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoongi on the couch, Jimin on the chair near the coffee table, and Namjoon and Seokjin on the floor, sitting cross legged. Taehyung had his phone up to his ear, chatting pleasantly with a quiet voice that Jungkook instantly recognized, despite it being almost inaudible.

 

“Yes… Yeah, I asked…. Oh no, it’s not a problem!... So, 3 o’clock?... Great! See you tomorrow. Bye bye!~” Taehyung ended the call and turned his head to look at Jungkook, who he must’ve seen from the corner of his eye. The rest of the group looked his direction, after seeing Taehyung’s surprised expression.

 

Jungkook just stood there frozen, unsure whether to ask about the phone call, or apologize to Hoseok first. He decided the latter would make him look less like a dick.

 

“Ah… sorry to interrupt…” He breathed out, his apology he rehearsed in his bedroom abandoning him. Looks like it was time to fucking improvise. He scolded himself. “Uh… Hobi hyung?”

 

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, an uninterested expression covered his face, and Jungkook felt even worse.

 

“I uh… am sorry for earlier… I should’ve helped you… It’s my fault, not yours, uh….” Jungkook’s mind was blank and his stomach was upside down. It was just Hobi hyung. Why did he feel so nervous? “I didn’t mean to, y’know, be such a jerk, but-”

 

“Jungkook, stop.” Hoseok let out before Jungkook could say anything else, and Jungkook was slightly thankful, as he really did not know what to say next. Hoseok left his spot on the couch and walked up to the taller man, same expression on his face. Jungkook gulped.

 

The older grabbed and pinched his cheeks with his hands and began to make baby noises. Jungkook closed his eyes shut and reached for Hoseok’s wrists, trying to stop him. Hoseok just laughed. “I can’t stay mad at Jungkookiiieeee!! He’s too cute!”

 

Jungkook was glad that was easier than expected.

 

He stopped teasing the younger and pulled back, putting his arm around his shoulder, facing the others. “Jungkook’s so good to me.” He dramatically fell into Jungkook’s chest, resting the back of his hand on his own forehead. Jungkook smiled and pushed the older off of him. “I really am sorry, Hoseok hyung.”

 

Hoseok just let out an exaggerated whine and put his hand on his heart, curling over. The rest of the group smiled with them and Jungkook felt okay again. Hoseok rushed back to his spot on the couch and hugged Taehyung, ecstatic from Jungkook’s kind words.

 

“Thank you for apologizing, Jungkookie.” Seokjin said from his place on the floor. Jungkook nodded and felt his face go red. His eyes scanned the group for an open spot to sit, and Jimin must’ve noticed since he moved over and patted the spot next to him in the small chair. Jungkook tried his best to squeeze in comfortably, and leaned against the back of the chair.

 

His mind rushed back to the phonecall. He looked at Taehyung.

 

“Who was that on the phone earlier, Taehyung hyung?” He would be lying if he said he didn’t really know who it was, but he didn’t want it to seem like he was listening to their conversation.

 

Taehyung turned his attention away from Hoseok. “Ah, it was Luhan-sunbae! He just landed an hour ago! He’s coming by the dance studio tomorrow at 3 with Xiumin-sunbae and Sehun-sunbae.”

 

Jungkook’s whole body tensed at that.

 

Luhan was, right now, in the same country, the same city, as Jeon Jungkook. He was only a car drive away. Luhan was also only about 15 hours away from stepping his glorious feet into their dance studio. Jungkook’s mouth could only water at the thought of seeing him in real life, in the flesh. He imagined he would look like how he did in pictures, but Jungkook knew that people always looked better in real life, when you meet them. You get to see their height compared to yours, their face compared to others, their weight compared to yours. Jungkook didn’t want to worry about making comparisons though, he just wanted to stand before Luhan, and take in his form.

 

The boys all ended up in bed 15 minutes later, but Jungkook did not actually feel tired until around 2:30. He knew he would be barely alive in the morning, but he also knew his energy would be high after he was refreshed. He had laid out his outfit on his dresser, and his shoes on the floor, so it would be ready for him tomorrow. He planned on using his favorite shampoo, soap, and cologne. He made sure to lay out his razor on the sink, so he would remember to shave. Everything had to be perfect, or Jungkook would never be able to live with himself.

 

Jungkook fell saleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

Jimin stopped all his movements when he heard the door of their studio open behind him. He stopped focusing on his own exhaustion when he sees the three older men enter, smiles on their faces, waving at him and his bandmates. And he stopped breathing when he saw Jungkook rush over to a man he did not recognize like a giddy schoolgirl, the biggest smile he’s ever seen the younger make on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> zoinks scoob


End file.
